Ástir Barn
by perciniem
Summary: What if the goddess of fidelity has not kept her promise? What if her husband found out her demigod child and tries to kill him? 12 years have passed and now that the wards protecting Erik Schmidt from his godly stepfather has fallen, he has to escape to the Avengers where he can seek protection from the angry god. What will happen? Read to find out! Rated M just in case.
1. Part I:Chapter I

**Title: Ástir Barn (NOTE: Originally I wanted to name this story 'Bastard' in Norse but I can't find it in my Norse to English dictionary. So now, as you can see, it became 'Ástir Barn' which means 'Love Child' which is actually another phrase similar to 'Bastard'. So there you go if you do not know what the title means.)**

**Author: perciniem**

**Chapter Title: A Troll As Tall As a Three Story Building Trashes London**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Erik** is confused and slightly concerned about his sanity. Just yesterday, he was just a normal boy going to a normal school. A normal boy who has a normal girlfriend… ok, he doesn't exactly have a girlfriend, _yet_, but that is beside the point. Oh, how he missed yesterday, how he missed his old, normal, boring, hated life. Boy is he pathetic, missing his hated life like this. Oh well, he guess that's what normal people feel when they are being chased by a troll as tall as a three-story building.

What! A TROLL! In London? Are you mad? You must be thinking. Yes, at first Erik didn't believe it too, but my, he knows it is a real troll as tall as a three-story building when the troll roared and the bad-breath washed over them, almost knocking him out.

Them? You ask. Oh yes, Erik and Vali. The two poor boys. It would be mean and just a tad bit spiteful, if he feels thankful that Vali is facing the troll with him, but well, Erik is not feeling like a saint today. Why? Well, when you just found out your _dear _old man is hiding an extremely important information of your life from you WITH your best friend who already KNOWS, you'll feel that too. Of course, technically, he isn't supposed to know about the hidden info, but well, his dad is not supposed to hide a secret from him too... is he?

"Come on, Erik! Move it! I cannot hold him forever!" Vali shouted ten feet away from him. Oh yes, he was supposed to run isn't he. Wait… hold him? You don't mean… Yes, Erik thought, Vali, his dear, stupid, brave old pal Vali is now stopping a troll as tall as a three-story building with a metal shield larger than his lanky body, struggling slightly, yes, but not too much. What has the world come to? Wait... where did the shield come from anyway?

"A shield! Where did you hide a thing that big in?" Eric shouted in disbelief.

"No time! Listen! Just run like your life depended on it, though your life REALLY DO DEPEND ON IT!" Vali shouted.

"Okay, okay...You still owe me that secret, though! You will have to tell me later!" Erik shouted back while running away from the battle full speed. Yes, a bit of a cowardly move but in his defense, Vali told him to do it!

"What?" Vali shouted back, his voice slightly lost to the stormy winds. "***Barcraut**!" The loud unknown curse followed by a loud thump followed by a loud pained groan indicated that the troll had beaten Vali and is now lumbering towards him.

"Bloody hell, Vali!" Erik cussed and, not caring for the danger before him, pelted across the grass lane and to the injured teen. He knelt down next to Vali and put one of Vali's arms on his neck and stood up, lugging the teen after him. God, the lanky boy is way heavier than he looked.

"What are you doing?" Vali shouted at him above the roaring of the troll's. "You don't need to worry about me!"

Erik hissed, "You are mad! You are barely standing, a troll as tall as a three story building with fists as large as a golden Labrador with the intent to kill us is following us-though I must say that I did nothing to him, her, it or whatever it is, and here you're saying, 'I don't need help!'. Sorry, but I rather you alive when tell me about this mysterious little secret that you and Pops tried to hide from me!" Vali was about to reply but only groaned and tried to stumble faster when the troll was clearly hot on their busted heels. When at last, they turned a corner and was trapped because of a brick wall, they groaned again and spun around simultaneously, only to see the angry face of a big, fat, muscular troll. 'Dear whatever person is above, I hope you save me before that plan of yours to protect me failed. I'm too young to die!' Was the last thought of Erik's before the troll raised its fist to strike them. Erik closed his eyes, still praying when he found out that the troll still haven't pound him into a human meat pie yet after five seconds, ten seconds, thirty seconds… He opened his eyes slightly and blinked, one time, two times, three times… The first thought that circled around his mind is, 'I don't remember it being there the last time I closed my eyes.' The second thought is, 'Bloody hell! Is that the troll's fist ten centimetres away from me!' The third thought is, 'I'm holding a BLOODY SWORD!'

Vali seeing his friend starting to hyperventilate, snapped his fingers loudly beside Erik's ear and when that didn't work, decided to just punch him in the face, effectively bringing him out of his vulnerable state. "Swing the sword!" Vali snapped and Erik did just that, albeit clumsily, cutting off the hand of the troll causing it to wail loudly. When he was about to slash at it again, Vali stopped him by catching his arm, shaking his head when Erik looked at him in confusion. They looked on stunned-or at least Erik was, as the still wailing troll was swept away in a flurry of fiery, emerald green wind. A hot current of wind blew over them in a sign of foreboding and Vali shivered, all the while waving his hand hurriedly to tell Erik to catch up as he ran away swiftly away and into the forest with all their bags. Erik hesitated slightly then shrugged, running after Vali.

Far away, looking after them, a figure wearing a dark green cloak scowled, then smirked suddenly when the boy looked back, looking stunned for a moment when the figure was swept away in a flurry of red and green sparks. The boy shook his head and wrote it off as an illusion before starting to follow his friend again, never noticing the pair of intense green eyes watching him in the night.

* * *

***Barcraut** means: Asshole in old Norse **  
**

**AN: In every single chapter, there will be a translation for words of unknown language for all those who do not have enough knowledge in those empty braincells.**

_**P.S. JUST KIDDING!**_


	2. Chapter II

**Title: Ástir Barn (Read the explanation in the first chapter to get the meaning of the title)**

**Author: perciniem**

**Chapter Title: A Complicated and Godly History**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Vali's P.O.V.

**"So**… speak," Erik said in a demanding tone of voice. Vali sighed, turning away from the younger boy, already extremely tired and rattled by the confrontation with his stepbrother.

"Can we not speak of it until _tomorrow_?" Vali stressed, frustrated. _Why _in the name of the ***nine realms of Yggdrasil**, did his stupid non-human half-brother beat him so easily? He _must _train himself. Mother would be so disappointed with him if he let Erik get killed. Why did his mother not use protection during her time with the mortal? Now he has to protect his stepbrother, this Erik, while she is on the run from her husband. Her husband, who is stronger, more powerful than she'll ever be. Her husband, who is also his father, is trying to kill his stepbrother, and definitely will be seeking revenge from his mother once the mortal boy is eradicated. Vali is confused and feeling slightly sick. Should he side with his mother, the one who had gave birth to him, nurtured him, defended him from all disparaging remarks sent towards him no matter the consequences… or should he side with his father, the one who had taught him everything he knows, the one who had protected his brother and stepbrothers and mother in every single way he could no matter the pain for thousands of years… his once childhood hero.

It's not as if he resents Erik, he truly does think that as a mortal goes, he is quite okay. In fact, Erik must be the only innocent one in this little family feud. Oh who is he kidding, this is _not_ little, it is _huge_. In fact, even his grand-uncle Freyr, his grand-mother Freya, the Vanir, the light elves are involved. Pretty soon he is sure that the All-Father, Odin, will know about this 'little' feud and get involved. _'If he's siding with his father,'_ Vali thought. _'Mother will not be able to hide from father.'_ Vali feels disappointed in himself. While _he_ protects his mortal stepbrother, his mother is only protected by Narvi, who is only slightly more powerful than Vali, and still won't be able to hold back a joint attack from _both_ his father and uncle! He knows why Narvi can't stand to be in his presence. He understands that, of course, as he had once ripped Narvi's intestines out, but he could not help but feel sad that Narvi still felt uneasy around him despite his non-feral state and their mother's reassurances.

"Vali? VALI!" Erik shouted at him, bringing him out of his inner musings.

"Yes?" Vali questioned, turning his head towards the other boy groggily.

"Stop moping around! I never knew you were such a moper until now!" Erik only half-teased him.

"But really," Erik continued despite Vali clearly showing his annoyance, "Tell me! Tell me this so-called big secret you guys have been hiding from me for my whole life! _Please_." When Vali did not respond to the pleading voice, Erik turned his puppy-dog eyes towards Vali's face, knowing that the older boy will not be able to resist it, no matter how hardhearted he is.

Vali sighed again, and, wishing that Erik would leave him alone, sat up tiredly and turned to face the eager face of his younger stepbrother. "All right, I'll tell you a story." Vali paused, observing Erik's pinched features, which showed his displeasure at Vali.

"Once, there was a goddess," Vali started, and surprisingly, Erik's attention rapidly focused on him. "She had a possessive husband, who loved her very much and when they married, the husband sworn her that she'll never love another man other than the sons that they shall have, mortal or god."

"Thousands of years passed. The husband and wife had endured mockery of their union, death of their sons, and banishment of their daughter. The once radiant goddess had slowly wallowed in misery while the husband still tried to recover from the scars of the torture inflicted upon him, both physically and mentally." Vali paused and looked sideways at the boy who had listened up until now with rapt attention but also with confusion.

"There came one day," Vali sighed, suddenly feeling that a burden is slowly easing it's way into his heart, "The husband asked the goddess to travel with him to Midga-Earth." Vali stopped and started again when Erik waved impatiently at him as if to say, _'Go ON!'_.

"There, on Earth, a mortal caught the goddess' attention. The husband, trusting his wife that she'll never betray the oath they had taken on their wedding day, never bothered them. As time passed, the goddess and man grew to love each other deeply and had many escapades filled with passion, all the while, the goddess' husband is oblivious to his wife's infidelity."

"During the nights of passion, a young baby boy is born. And the husband, who had grown suspicious of the goddess' disappearances, learnt of the birth of the baby boy as he had followed her into the mortal man's house. The goddess, fearing retribution, ran away, leaving powerful wards behind that can stop even the most powerful of the sorcerers in the whole universe. Just in case, the goddess had also assigned one of her sons that came from her union with the husband, the task to protect the young baby boy. Days and years has passed, until the wards fell, and the husband, who had sensed the fallen wards, continues his journey of seeking revenge with the mortal man who had dared entice his wife, and the goddess, who had dared betray the husband himself."

"..._Well_... that is a _very_ '_happy_' story... But I don't see what's that got to do with me," Erik sighed in frustration, running a hand in his slicked back dark hair, messing it up slightly.

"_Because_, Erik," Vali stressed, "_You_ are the baby boy!"

There was only a moment of confused shock, when the overwhelming silence suddenly got interrupted by a large bang, some people screaming, and a _large_ raging _snake_ dropping down from a tree, spitting fire at the two boys.

* * *

***Nine Realms of Yggdrasil **is: The nine realms of Yggdrasil, the world tree. The nine realms are, Asgard, Vanir where the gods and goddesses live happily; Alfheim and Svartalfheim, where the light elves and dark elves, dwarfs live, Jötunheim, where the giants live; Müspelheim, where the fire giants dwell peacefully and quietly until Ragnarök comes; Helheim, where Queen Hela ruled the dead; Nornheim, where the Norns (the past, present, future) live and finally Midgard, where the mortal humans live.

**AN: ****Ok! Chapter 2 finished! I hope that for a young Asgardian/Jötun/Vanir whatever, who lived in modern cities, Vali is not too poetic and OOC.**


	3. Interlude One

**Title: Ástir Barn**

**Author: perciniem**

**Chapter Title: Between Odin and Loki...**

* * *

_Interlude One_

Loki's P.O.V.

**Loki** is irked. Not only did his son decide to ally himself with his little pet peeve in the form of a mortal boy (he only just got the information from one of that abominations that is his son), he also assisted the mortal boy harm one of his own. Loki still doesn't know why his wife, the so-called goddess of fidelity will betray him like that. The sex is good, he made sure of that, he didn't bring home so much bimbos, and he is _absolutely_ _sure _that he didn't cause any large-scale mischief during their days of mourning for their son. Sure, a little thievery here or there, but never so much trouble that his blood-brother must sit atop ***Lidskialf** to search for his misdeeds.

From the shadows of his lair, a troll stumbled clumsily over to Loki tripping over some stones on the ground and also knocking some _precious _items onto the ground. Loki winced in annoyance as a particularly intricately carved gold *******ketill** he received from the Vanir as part of the bride dowry from his union with his wife, was knocked to the ground. The troll looked over and its eyes brightened in recognition and excitement at the sight of its creator and immediately ran over to him, crushing everything in its way with its pair of big smelly feet. Loki sighed, and strode away to a seat made of gold and silver wreathed in fire and magic, decorated with scenes of his victories.

Slowly, the troll approached Loki and only hurried forward when Loki indicated him to come forward faster with a curl of his finger. The troll bounded further into the dark cavern and just as he's about to touch the golden dais, Loki shook a finger at it in chastisement. The troll looked down in shame and looked up again, beetle-black eyes shining dimly inside the dark grotto. Meeting Loki's questioning eyes that held a slight tinge of annoyance, it answered a series of loud grunts that makes no sense at all. Loki looked at it in confusion, and his eyes seems to hold a mocking glint that seems to say, "I don't speak troll." The troll's eyes dimmed but then lightened up again when it signaled Loki forward. The god sat up and stood, smirking, quite amused at this point. His emerald green cape lined with fur snapped behind him as he ascended and stopped behind the troll. The troll, it seemed, is slightly talented at drawing, at least amongst _its kind_, and had drawn on the sandy floor a potato shaped face with one eye, a throne looking remarkably like Lidskialf, a jagged straight line with a pointy spearhead he assumed is Gungnir and a stick figure walking through a door. Ah... So his brother has come at last. Loki had been trying to win Odin's approval for the elimination of his wife's mortal _lover _and their bastard son. He had also tried to seek Odin's help at the search of Sigyn, his wayward wife, who seemed to have disappeared off the face of every realm in Yggdrasil.

"Loki!" Called Odin from the main cavern urgently and at once, Loki sauntered into the grotto, his gleaming armor clinking as he strolled to Odin, who is pacing on the carpeted stone floor.

"Why! Brother o' mine! Good to see you walking about so healthily! Miss me?" Loki exclaimed at once in faux surprise, greeting his cousin/blood-brother/brother with a manly bear hug. However, it seemed that Odin has something else in mind as he had only squeezed back half-heartedly.

"Loki! Asgard is once again on the brink of war with the Vanir and the light elves, who have allied with the Vanir. The Vanir are great with sorcery and we in Asgard have too few sorcerers and the light elves are the most nimble and fierce fighters of the elves. As wise as I am, we still need someone as cunning as you for you won us many victories even amongst the most wily of the giants!"

Loki paced, his face frowning in displeasure. "For once in my life, Odin, I shall have to refuse you. You see, I am now hunting down my wayward wife who had broke her marriage oath and had another son with another mortal man. I now seek permission from you so as to hunt down the mortal's son and my _dear_ wife. I _implore _you to allow me this little pleasure..." Loki started before he got interrupted by Odin.

"Loki," Odin began sternly, "the Vanir and the light elves are preparing for war. Now as I understand, Freya Njordsdottir, queen of the Vanir, is your wife, Sigyn Odursdottir's mother and Freyr Njordson, is your wife's uncle and king of the light elves. Care to explain to me what has happened?"

* * *

***Ketill **means: Cauldron in old Norse

***Lidskialf **is: The gold throne in which Odin sits and can see every single detail of the nine realms.

**AN: To all those Loki lovers who feels offended on Loki's behalf and is feeling quite very inclined to punch me or report me... please ****don't. I love Loki too, but I need to have Loki somewhat be a badass and a dick to make this story interesting. Later in this story will reveal Loki's better natures but I want to do the story in Erik's point of view.**

**Also, I'm sorry that it came across to you that Loki doesn't care about his sons. I just think that in real life, Loki doesn't like the trolls because their lives have no meaning except to cause ****destruction while his other sons and daughter all have a purpose in life. So Loki will seem sort of like a bastard to his offsprings in this story but he'll still care about them. Sorry for all those who want a very, _very _parental Loki who loves every single one of his kids (not the goat kind)!**

**Also, I'm not sure if trolls are really Loki's kids. I just read some of the fanfics which said that Loki is the father of trolls at some point and liked the idea that Loki may have some brainless servants just for the hell of it so the fact that trolls are Loki's kids may be wrong. However, this is an AU so just take it head on and please don't correct me if I'm wrong ****because I want Loki to have a bunch of brainless kids who follows his orders without asking questions. Like the more stupid and uglier versions of minions from _Despicable Me_. **

**P.S. To clear up any confusions: The trolls are NOT yellow and small and fat and whatever, ça va?**

**~~ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
